


A Dictionary Definition

by nocturno_oxomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, aquarium, au-ish, light - Freeform, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturno_oxomo/pseuds/nocturno_oxomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots filled with fluff and stuff where the prompts are inspired by fancy words I find in books and the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandiculation (daisuga)

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that definitions are the life stories of individual words and that these stories can be great inspirations for prompts, especially when they are cute. Hope you enjoy!

**Pandiculation (n): stretching or yawning as though before one goes to bed or wakes up**

On the rare occasion the Karasuno boys had a training camp and on the rarer occasion Noya didn’t excitedly rip everyone out of the sweet embrace of sleep, Daichi was graced with the opportunity to watch Suga wake up.

It wasn’t until his second year Daichi had realized that Suga had a certain beauty about him when he first got up in the morning. While Suga slept, he had a soft pout with slightly parted lips and rested his head on his two hands folded like in prayer. The sunlight snuck in through cracks in the blinds painting streaks of glittering silver on Suga’s hair. As he began to wake up, he had shifted into the light which now gave an angelic glow to his features. The curve of his nose seemed gentler and his mole a delicate dark spot on soft, flushed, porcelain skin. It took all of Daichi’s self control to not reach over and slowly run his hand down the other boy’s cheeks. Suga hummed into a groan as he stretched both arms out in front of him as he tried sitting up. With his eyes still closed he ran his hands through his grey hair while arching his back and groaning louder. He gave one final yawn as he opened his eyes and turned to Daichi.

Daichi’s face had quickly flushed because he thought that for a moment Suga had caught him staring. Instead, the grey haired boy had given him a small smile and sighed, “I’m really not a morning a person.” Careful to not give himself away, Daichi gave him a quick nod in response and began to sit up.  
“Neither am I”

“I’ll see you in a bit Daichi,” Suga said absentmindedly without hearing Daichi and shuffled his way out of the room and to the bathroom. Daichi couldn’t help but watch as Suga moved away from him, still overwhelmed by flurry emotions rushing through him from just watching the other boy wake up. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling for him, but he did know that he found a new reason to love the mornings.

From that point on, Daichi had always made a conscious effort to try and wake up before Suga so he could watch him, it felt as though he had his own private show that no one else in the world knew about. Unfortunately for him, he had the bad luck of having Noya as an energetic kohai, which was good on the court, but not so much in the morning. It was another one of those mornings where Daichi had thought he might get the chance to watch Suga again when he heard the eager noise of footsteps shuffling behind. Just as Daichi began to notice the small rays of light dancing across the gentle skin of Suga’s cheeks, the curtains were thrown open everyone was greeted with an extra large “HELLO” from the extra small boy. The warm pleasant rays turned to harsh beams, blinding everyone in the room.

To Daichi’s dismay, Suga’s eyes flew open and he let out an unflattering squawk before diving underneath his covers. Daichi sighed internally for having a beautiful moment lost and got up for the day since he no longer had a reason to wait around. That day, everyone was wondering what had put Daichi in such a foul mood. They collectively assumed that it was because he had to get out of bed so early. Little did they know that Daichi was willing to wake up at anytime if that meant he got to watch Suga and that he was really upset because Suga didn’t get to peaceful wake up that morning. In reality, Daichi just felt robbed of the opportunity.

The following year, as a captain Daichi had been very excited to go to the Tokyo Training Camp for two reasons; one being that it would be very beneficial for their team that year, and two that he could maybe get another chance to watch Suga. At the time Daichi still wasn’t sure why he had enjoyed seeing Suga slowly rise to being fully conscious. Maybe because it was a display of such a delicate simplistic beauty, maybe it was the warm feeling it stirred deep inside, it was an innocent pleasure, but he could not figure out why it had been so important to him.

It was the last morning of the training camp, when Daichi finally thought he had found his chance to watch Suga. He had propped himself on his elbow and turned so that he could get a full a view. He moved slowly so that the rustling would not stir Suga or the others and prevent his moment yet again.  
“Dai-san, what are you doing?” a groggy Hinata asked behind him.

Daichi nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden unexpected noise. “N-nothing, just stretching why do you ask?” he replied too quickly and too loudly whipping around to face the underclassman. However, the reply had been in vain and Hinata had already fallen back asleep. As he was about to turn back a hand gently touched his shoulder and nearly made his heart stop for the second time within the minute.  
“Daichi,” Suga yawned, “Why are you being so loud?”

“Oh, god dammit,” he mumbled under his breath

“Hmm?” Suga perked up at the comment not fully understanding what was going on.

Daichi sighed defeated, “It’s nothing, go back to sleep, I’m just not a morning person.” He rolled onto his back and mulled over the thought that he would never have a chance to spend another early morning with Suga.

Suga smiled slightly, “I think you are a morning person Sawamura, you are always awake before me after all.” Daichi shifted his back to Suga so that his creeping blush wouldn’t be noticed.

Now as an university student, the best way for Daichi to start his day is watch the man next to him wake up, and he found the best possible view looking down into his arms. The two had decided to get an apartment together when Suga had transferred to Daichi’s university during their second year and when Daichi finally stopped being so dense and figured out his feeling for the grey haired beauty. Daichi had specifically looked for an apartment with bedroom that would allow the first soft whispers of to dawn creep in and shine on their faces and illuminate them in an otherworldly manner .

Suga yawned and turned deeper into his boyfriend’s arms, “Do you really like watching me wake up so much?” he mumbled into Daichi’s chest. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the tickling feeling vibrating through him as Suga spoke.  
“I do,” he said, kissing the top of Suga’s head, gently toying with the smaller man’s hair as it went from grey to silver in the strips sunshine.

“Then you should’ve told me sooner and you could’ve been enjoying this longer,” Suga retorted.

“How long are you going to hold that over me?” Daichi laughed.

“I don’t know, but I do know is that I am in no way a morning person,” Suga whined pressing himself even more against Daichi’s torso.

Daichi laughed thinking about all the other mornings he had struggled so much just to get a glimpse of such a candid moment of his now current boyfriend. “I know” he said more to himself than Suga, “ you really aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of rare and somewhat fancy words, up next is the word scintillation. Brownie points to whoever can guess the ship and the definition


	2. Scintallation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good day for skinny love at an aquarium

**Scintillation (n): a flash or sparkle of light**

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima looked up from the spot on cement his eyes had been fixed on. Leaning on a streetlamp he watched the shorter man rush towards him from down the block. As the sun rose and the orange sky bled away allowing the softer blues to take form, the amber glow of the lamp above him slowly dimmed with a buzz giving a soft pop once the light was completely out. The morning air had a refreshing sting to it, burning a little when the breeze slapped your cheek or when you took a  breath that was too deep. 

The sound of footsteps grew louder until they stopped abruptly right before Tsukishima. Yamaguchi hunched over gripping his knees as he repeatedly huffed trying to steady his breathing. “We left so early, why are you still running?” Tsukishima mused, a light laugh lingering in his voice. 

“Because- Because we need- To get-” Yamaguchi tried to say breathlessly, “Becauseweneedtogettotheaquarium!” 

“ _ Tch.  _ It’s not like it's going anywhere? Why did you insist we go today?”

“Tsukki, can’t you tell by the cold? Winter is coming and today is the last day before they close the touch tank exhibit until spring!” Yamaguchi shouted. He then scrunched his nose slightly looking down so that he wouldn’t make eye contact with the taller first year, he spoke a little softer, “And I also really wanted to spend today with you”. “You know because sharks are practically dinosaurs and they have nurse sharks you can touch!” he quickly added at the end with a slight blush. Lucky for him, Tsukishima couldn’t tell if the extra color behind his freckles was from running against the wind or being out of breath, or to Tsukishima’s hope, the comment he had made about spending time together. 

“Sharks sound cool,” Tsukishima finally responded. 

Tsukishima would never admit it, or at least not now, that he was smitten with Yamaguchi. At first he had found the younger boy to be quite a bother during middle school; always following him, always pestering him, Tsukishima had initially been annoyed that he had a small parasite latched to his right side. 

Overtime Tsukki began to find Yamaguchi’s quaint displays of admiration to be less and less annoying and more and more endearing. His “good jobs” and “you’re so cools” began to elicit hidden blushes that crept up Tsukishima’s neck and threatened to paint his ears. 

“GAH! Tsukki we gotta get to the bus stop right now!”

Linking his arm through Tsukishima’s, Yamaguchi pulled him forward making Tsukishima match his stride. They rushed to the bus stop just narrowly beating the vehicle before is stopped. The doors flung open with a hiss and the boys were greeted with the heated air that wafted out of the entrance. 

Tsukki casually tossed in his fare, glancing over his shoulder to watch Yamaguchi. Tadashi’s hands shook with nerves, painfully excited to spend a whole day with Tsukishima. Trying to get his fare out he accidentally dumped all of his coins onto the steps of the bus causing several sharp metallic pings to rack around the bus.Yamaguchi’s face flushed in sheer embarrassment. 

“S-sorry Tsukki!” he shouted with a deep bow. 

Tsukishima, appreciating the dorkiness and awkward apologies that made Yamaguchi himself, smiled and tried to to suppress his own laughter. “It’s fine Yamaguchi, here, let me pay for you.” Before Yamaguchi could protest, Tsukishima dropped the extra coins in the fare slot and continued to the back of the bus trying not to break his cool demeanor. 

Yamaguchi’s face lit up, “Ah Tsukki, Thank you!”

The only other passenger on the bus was an older looking man in a worn brown leather jacket with fishing gear sitting almost directly behind the driver. The two sat in the very back of the bus, pressed up against each other as if there were no room elsewhere. Yamaguchi had taken the window seat and Tsukishima the aisle, a habit they got into as kids when it had been necessary to block their peers away from the younger Tadashi. Their legs had been touching due to the seats being unaccommodating for passengers as tall as themselves. Each boy was more than aware of the electrifying contact and tried so desperately to no move out of the fear of nudging the other away. 

As the bus drove, Yamaguchi watched how the colors of the outside world blurred in an intricate dance rising and falling to hint  at the shapes of the structures and greenery they passed by. To his left, Tsukishima was sitting with his eyes closed and headphones on, savoring the easily excusable contact with Yamaguchi’s leg. Yamaguchi fell back allowing himself to have his shoulders to press on Tsukishima’s. And for a moment, both boys were stuck in time, relaxed by the comfortable intimacy of the situation but rigid in the fear of pushing away the other. Their colognes mixed into a scent that fit just right. Yamaguchi’s eyelids fell  heavy on his cheeks as he tried to bask in his own ambeddo. 

Their personal cosmos was broken when the  high pitch squeal of the brakes indicated that they arrived at the next stop on the route. Tsukishima jumped allowing for the cold air to rush in between the gap and emphasize the sensation to Yamaguchi that there was no longer another leg against his. The rest of the bus was spent with Tsukishima turned out to the aisle and Yamaguchi leaning against the window ; both boys internally mourning the loss of  each other but careful not to risk making such intimate contact again.

 

~~~~~~

“Tsukki, come one!”

Yamaguchi was clutching Tsukishima’s arm, pulling him through the front gates of the aquarium with a child like giddiness. In actuality Tsukishima wanted to be there just as much as the him, but he enjoyed being pulled and therefore acted like he needed the extra effort. 

“Waah Tsukki look! The jellyfish!!”Yamaguchi shouted. At the aquarium, the first exhibit in the entrance was a large tank that went into the ceiling and down through the floor.  Both boys stood mesmerized by the elegance and grace the creatures moved with; how they contorted their bodies and swirled within the tank, not restricted  by bones or vertebrate.  The light poured through  the glass, highlighting parts of their transparent bodies making some spots have a more brilliant hue than others.  

Yamaguchi had both of his palms against the tank and was pressing his face into the glass as though it would provide him with a better view. The silence between them was filled with the occasional “ooh” or “aah” by Yamaguchi. Tsukishima however had stopped looking at the jellyfish a while ago and was watching Yamaguchi instead. 

Outside of watching him serve, Tsukishima never had a chance to observe his middle school crush without raising suspicion. But in that moment he didn’t even care if people noticed. The pure  joy on Yamaguchi’s face, the way he bounced in his place watching the jellies, the way the light from the tank reflected off his eyes making them glow like amber honey, all of this made Tsukki fall him more.

“Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi was looking up at him, no longer staring at the jelly fishes. “Tsukki, is something wrong?” Tsukishima’s face blushed furiously at the realization that he had been caught admiring. 

“N-no! Nothing is wrong,” he voice trailed off at the end. 

Yamaguchi held out his hand reaching for Tsukishima’s, “Come on, Tsukki,” he said beaming, “we have a whole lot of aquarium to see still.” Tsukishima lackadaisically held out his hand limply by his side so that Yamaguchi would have to reach for him, showing that he wanted him, even if was for something as simple as touring an aquarium. The freckle faced boy quickly grasped Tsukishima’s and laced his fingers between the taller man’s. 

Their hands fit perfectly with each other and the warmth between the contact was comforting. Tsukishima had always heard stories from giddy adults about how they knew they had found their true love by the way the other person had made them jittery and nervous on the inside, but to Tsukishima they couldn’t be more wrong. Here he was, holding hands with the love of his life and he had never felt more at peace. Whether it would be then or later, Tsukishima knew he had loved Tadashi and was in no rush to confess so, today they were there to see an aquarium. Maybe he would confess tomorrow, maybe the day after, maybe not at all and let the tacit actions do so for him. It didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was the freckled faced boy with the glowing eyes in front of him leading him to the next exhibit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I took forever to update! Hope you enjoyed your tsukkiyama fluff, ironically this isn't one of my top ships but it's the second one I've posted. Whilst trying to find jellyfish to use as an example I have discovered that the Aquarium of the Pacific has live feeds for the majority of their exhibits and I could not be happier about that.


End file.
